1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to an exercising device to function as a push-up frame or stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional push-up stand in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 12 comprises two transverse support bars 4, a substantially inverted U-shaped handle 5 having two ends secured on the two transverse support bars 4, and a plurality of end caps 6 mounted on the two transverse support bars 4. Each of the transverse support bars 4 is hollow and has two opening ends 41, and each of the end caps 6 is mounted on each of the opening ends 41 of each of the transverse support bars 4. However, the conventional push-up stand has a fixed design and cannot provide diverse training modes so that it is monotonous and tedious in use, thereby limiting the amusing effect thereof, and thereby reducing the purchase desire of the consumer.